1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to network computers, and in particular to a network computer which can be remotely located to minimize occupation of a work surface. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a remote operator interface for a network computer such that a network computer can be remotely located while operated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specialized computers called xe2x80x9cnetwork computersxe2x80x9d have been developed which can provide centralized control of communication between xe2x80x9cnetworkedxe2x80x9d or interconnected computers. Generally, the function of network computers has evolved from xe2x80x9cdumb terminals.xe2x80x9d A dumb terminal typically consists of a keyboard and a monitor. Dumb terminals have minimal data processing capability, minimal memory, and traditionally only display data retrieved from another, linked computer (mainframe).
Competition in the computer industry has escalated in recent years. Hence, designers of computers are investigating more and more ergonomic considerations. Further, computer designers are incorporating more ergonomic considerations into the totality of computer designs.
In a work environment, the maximization of uncluttered desk top space or work space is an important ergonomic consideration. The maximization of free space provided adjacent to a worker, enhances a worker""s organizational capability and, hence a worker""s productivity.
Historically, network computers and personal computers have been placed in close proximity to the operator or user. User interfaces, such as a power switch, a reset switch, an audio port, and a disk drive require frequent access by a user and, hence, close proximity of a computer to a user is necessary.
Network computers require much less user interaction than a personal computer. For example, network computers typically do not provide for the loading of bulk data via floppy disks and optical disks (i.e. CD""s). However, to provide control of a network computer to an operator, a subset of the input and output hardware must be located in close proximity to the operator.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, network computer 10, generally, provides a power switch 12 for turning the network computer ON and OFF, and a light emitting diode (LED) 14 for indicating whether network computer 10 is in an ON or OFF state. Further, network computer 10 typically has a audio speaker 16, a remote headphone jack 18 and a remote microphone jack 20 for interfacing network computer 10 to a user via audio.
Additionally, network computer systems typically provide user input via a keyboard 22 and a pointing device, such as pointing device 24, and provide feedback via a display monitor 26. Many network computer operators consider a network computer chassis to be large and bulky. Current network computers configurations require the chassis of network computers to occupy a desk-top or work station to provide a user with access to necessary I/O features which are integral with the network computer chassis.
Network computers require selectable functions such as an ON/OFF switch, a reset button and the like. These few, yet necessary switches have required designers to expend considerable time and energy to decrease the size or physical structure of network computers to minimize desk top cluttering since their presence on the network computer chassis necessitate placement of the chassis in close proximity to the user.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide the necessary yet minimal user interface features of a network computer in close proximity of a user without the necessity of having the network computer chassis occupying adjacent desk-top space. It would also be advantageous to allow the remote user interface to be fastened to a keyboard or a monitor such that the location of the remote user interface is adaptable.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved network computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a network computer which can be controlled while remotely located from an operator such that the occupation of a work surface can be minimized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote operator interface for a network computer such that the network computer chassis can be remotely located from a user.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A remote operator interface for a network computer is provided by a pocket-sized structural enclosure which remotely mounts input and output interface devices. The input and output devices provide a remote interface to control a network computer. The pocket sized structural enclosure provides a means for electrically coupling the input and output interface devices to the network computer. The cable or data transmission medium which electronically couples the remote operator interface to the network computer provides a communication transmission medium for the network computer system. The pocket-sized structural enclosure can be mounted to a keyboard in close proximity to the operator of a network computer.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.